It is, of course, generally known to have drapery, blinds, shutters, or the like in one's home, business, health club, store, or other similar location. In fact, according to the New York Times in 2011, there were more than one billion blinds in the United States alone. People often use them for blocking sunlight, for privacy, and sometime for decoration. Drapery, blinds, and shutters frequently have slats that may be rotated with one or more cords and may be raised or lowered with one or more different cords. These cords typically run long for ease of access, and are especially long when the drapery, blinds, or shutters are maximally raised. Not only do long cords clutter the floor, but they also can have drastic consequences.
Unfortunately, young children are attracted to drapery, blinds, or shutter cords. Often these young children play with the drapery, blinds, or shutter cords. Young children can become entangled within the cords, which can lead to great bodily harm or death. The New York Times reported that over the last 25 years, an average of one child per month has accidently been strangled in blind cords.
In an attempt to mitigate bodily harm and death, cordless blinds were created. However, cordless blinds are more difficult to manufacture than corded blinds, and can cost considerably more in stores, by some estimates, twice as much. Often manufacturers won't make cordless blinds because of the costs or because of little consumer interest. Due to the cost of cordless blinds, window blinds with pull-string cords are still sold in large amounts.
Although multiple news pieces have been reported and articles have been written about these dangers, window blinds pull-string cords still pose a threat to children. Indeed, it is unlikely that window pull-string cords will be discontinued. A need, therefore, exists for third party safety apparatuses, systems, and methods for preventing window blind-related injuries and deaths.
Additionally, a need exists for apparatuses, systems, and methods for predicting possible window blind-related injuries and deaths.
Also, a need exists for apparatuses, systems, and methods for alerting others of possible window blind-related injuries and deaths.
Moreover, a need exists for apparatuses, systems, and methods for aftermarket adapters that predict and alert others to possible window-blind related injuries and deaths.